


10 Minutes Longer

by Summertime_Poet



Series: MASH ficlets [1]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompted Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: Hawkeye has a plan, and BJ is both amused and slightly worried.





	10 Minutes Longer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/gifts).



> For the 1+5 Ficlets thing I'm doing over on tumblr atm! :D This one is for the dear Brinnaza and her starter sentence "Every time you ask, it's going to take me ten minutes longer." ^^

"Every time you ask, it's going to take me ten minutes longer."

Hawkeye glared back over his shoulder, just to be met by BJ’s wide, blinding grin that didn’t hide the laughter he was barely able to hold back.

A blanket covered half of the other surgeon’s face, and a cord was wrapped several times around one of his arms and once around his torso; the construction-in-progress in front of him radiated the same air of disorder.

“Shall I give you a hand then?” BJ asked, starting to grow concerned for Hawkeye and his project, and stepped closer to carefully take the blanket from on top of his head, then wrap his hand around Hawkeye’s wrist to stop him from bringing down the entire construction with his next movement.

“Thanks,” Hawkeye grinned sheepishly at him, and BJ rolled his eyes at him, before giving him a peck on his lips, glad that he could do that for now, Charles being in Tokyo for R&R at the moment.

“If I had known you wanted to build a pillow fort with those ratty old blankets- I would’ve helped you find some more materials in advance,” he told him, affection tinging his voice, eyeing the wavering-but-holding construction once again, and, returning the eye roll, Hawkeye smiled at him fondly.


End file.
